


Serenade

by Wanderingrobots



Category: TWRP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingrobots/pseuds/Wanderingrobots
Summary: The crew runs out of booze and heads to a bar named Serenade. It only serves a drink called Serenade which has some unexpected side effects. Probably wasn’t the best choice, or atleast it doesnt seem that way at first.





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doc_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/gifts), [Alan_None](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan_None/gifts), [Hanaboosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaboosa/gifts).



> Just wanted to write about these goofballs experiencing weird space stuff! Please go read Swift Like Mercury!!!

“Let’s have a toast, my friends!”. It was New Years Eve on Mojave and Julian wanted something special to give to his crew since they had to lay low, even on holidays. Everyone was dressed up, singing, laughing, just having a good time. Julian walked over to his liquor cabinet and...

“Its empty?!” Julian began to frantically open all of the cabinets. “NO BOOZE!?” Sung screamed while shaking a very unamused WingWang.

Julian finally gave up rummaging through the cabinets and slid to the floor. “But... how? Who drank all the-“ Everyone’s eyes went to Chris. “Oooh, very classy Julian, blame the only Irish guy in the room! Don’t act like you don’t swing open those cabinets for everyone every time you’re in a good mood and aren’t immediately in between the Prince’s legs!”  
The entire crew, including DingDong, began to chuckle as the captain turned red, struggling to find a way to defend himself. Dingdong put an arm around him and smiled. Julian chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, fine. I’m still getting everyone drinks! To the closest and cheapest bar!”

Everyone cheered and soon they were at a bar called ‘Serenade’. What a nice name for such a small, quaint bar. There was no menu or bottles behind the counter to be found. Julian walked up to the bartender. “I’m sorry, but what do you guys have?” The bartender made a confused face. “Serenade.” Julian looked over to the crew, “you guys wanna try it? Or head out?”  
“Booooze” Chris yelled dramatically like he was ready to pass out from dehydration. RingRang rolled his eyes, “oh please, you’re the one that drank all of Julian’s liquor! Be grateful you’re getting any.” Chris looked over to Phobos, “you’re really gonna let him talk like that?”. After Havve restrained RingRang from beating Chris to death, Julian sighed and ordered two rounds for his crew.

Serenade was a sweet, pink drink that came in a shot glass. Chris gladly finished both shots and sighed. “A little too sweet for me but that was _gooooood_.”  
Everyone looked over to Chris. Sung chuckled “Did... did you just _siiiiiiing_?” Everyone looked over to Sung who had just done the same. “ _Wha- why am I singing?? Not that I miiiiiiind!” “Dude, what the hell?”_ Everyone turned to the bartender.  
“Never heard of Serenade? Makes you sing instead of talk for about an hour.”  
RingRang’s eyes went wide in horror as he put a hand over his mouth.  
_”An hour!?”_ “Well, you drank two each so thats two hours.”  
_“Why didn’t you tell us!?”_ “Its funny.”  
Chris let out a belly laugh, soon everyone joined in. Sung gasped and grabbed WingWang by the shoulders. _“DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DOOOOO!? BATTLE OF THE BANDS!!”_ Everyone looked unamused (besides RingRang, who still looked horrified). _“Oooh come on now!! Don’t give me that look! Itll be a ton of fun, I promise! I’ll go first!”_

Sung bust open the safehouse’s door and quickly set up a little stage for everyone, consisting of a table and a microphone, and hopped on excitedly. _“This one goes out to my baby!”_ He pointed to Wingwang who was bright red and trying to hold back a smile.

RingRang made a quick escape to the basement. No way he was singing in front of everybody. Phobos managed to slip away to find RingRang after Sung’s extravagant performance. He knew these kinds of events weren’t really for him, but he still wished to spend some time together where they weren’t in a near death situation.  
_“RingRang? Can I come in?”_. No answer. Phobos took a deep breath. _“I’m coming in!”_ Phobos opened the door to a dark room, a light blue lamp was the only thing illuminating RingRang’s face. Phobos closed the door behind him. _“May I?”_ Phobos patted the spot next to him on the bed. RingRang gave a hesitant nod. Phobos crawled into the bed next to RingRang. The two sat in an awkward silence. Phobos cleared his throat, _“I know you don’t wanna talk, or well sing, I know thats not your thing... but I still want to spend time together, and get to know you better...”_  
RingRang reached over next to his bed and pulled up his guitar and began strumming. Phobos began to hum along as he put an arm around RingRang. What he didn’t expect was for RingRang to start singing. Phobos stopped humming, captivated by his low and surprisingly smooth voice. He never could’ve expected such a rough person to have such a soft singing voice. It was a song Phobos knew well. One that had helped him cope with the loss of his people. Phobos began to sing along, harmonizing with RingRang as he held him close. Even if the song had gone on for an eternity it would’ve ended too soon. RingRang put his guitar back down and held onto Phobos, rubbing his back in soothing circles. The two yelped when Chris banged on the door. “Hey guys! yall screwin? Meouch went out to buy more booze, this Serenade crap is already wearin off. Everyone stopped singin like half an hour ago. Sung is crying in the bathroom because no one is willing to sing with him, its a whole mess. Anyways, any requests?”

Phobos looked up at RingRang and smiled, “I think we’re good, thanks”. “Gotcha, sorry to interrupt you lovebirds”. Phobos giggled as he held RingRang back from beating the hell out of Chris. Phobos looked up at RingRang, “hm... half an hour ago huh?”. RingRang lied back down and put his arm back around Phobos and smiled at him. RingRang chuckled, “must’ve lasted longer for me.”


End file.
